Who is Jade now?
by Quitting Time
Summary: Things are just fine for couple Tori and Jade, that is until Jade get's struck in the head. Much to everyone's delight, Jade now thinks she's one of her characters. Everyone except Tori, that is. A humorous Jori story.


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

 **Who is Jade now?**

 **Chapter 1 – A little bump in the head.**

 **No one's pov.**

It was a bright and shiny Tuesday morning at Hollywood art and all was as normal. Well for Hollywood arts it was. It was day 2 of the week where Jade had decided to make a different student cry each day. Of course her girlfriend Tori protested, saying it was mean. Jade's response was a simple.

"I know."

"Jade! You can't." Said Tori as she leaned up against the locker next to Jade's.

"I can and I will. Didn't you see Crystal Strauss, burst into tears yesterday. It was a thing of beauty. I think I'll go after a boy today. I'd make Robbie cry, but that's like shooting fish in a barrel. Maybe I'll make him cry to practice."

Tori quickly scoffed and retorted sarcastically, "Forget a boy, why don't you make a teacher cry."

Jade suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree and quickly kissed Tori on the lips. "Oh my god, that's it. You're the best girlfriend ever."

"I was kidding."

Ignoring Tori's comment, Jade slammed her locker shut and quickly put her hand to her chin. "I so want to make Mr. Peck cry."

"The gym teacher, Why? He's nice."

"He's making us play softball today. I hate softball. Actually, I hate anything with balls."

Tori quickly snickered. "I guess that makes me safe."

Smirking in response, Jade kissed Tori once again. "Safe, we'll see how safe you feel, when you're tied to the bed tonight."

"Not if I beat you too it."

The ringing of the bell, indicating, that it was five minutes until the start of the first class, broke up the conversation.

"Later Vega, I'm off to gym." Quipped Jade as she started walked off into the corridor, which was full of students.

Tori of course, thinking back to the original conversation, spoke up. "Jade, please don't make anyone cry."

Jade turned and put her hand to her ear, with a shrug, pretending she couldn't hear.

"Love you!" Mouthed the Goth.

All Tori could go was roll her eyes and say a quiet prayer for whomever Jade would torment today.

30 minutes later Jade, in her gym uniform and holding a glove was standing in left field as they softball game was underway. Jade hated softball and spent most of her time in the outfield, grumbling and looking unhappier than normal. She also spent her time tormenting the batters, even the ones from her own team, when it was their turn.

Looking off to opposing teams dugout, Jade could see Cat wave a friendly hello.

"Yay, we're playing baseball. I want to hit the ball, so I can score a goal." Shouted Cat, whose grasp of the rules of softball, were tenuous at best.

Jade merely flipped Cat off, causing the red haired girl to frown.

But as it happened to be, pretty much every batter up so far, sucked rocks and not one had even manage to hit the ball.

"God, please strike me dead! Just put me out of my misery." Muttered Jade as Cat stepped up to the plate.

"Batter….Battter..batter…..swing!" Taunted Jade, as the first pitch was thrown, resulting in a strike.

As the second ball was thrown, also resulting in a strike, Jade thought of her plan to make Mr. Peck cry.

"I wonder if I tell him that Mr. Peck's wife is sleeping with his stepbrother or something, will do the trick."

Jade who now was so absorbed in her plan to make the gym teacher cry, she failed to notice that Cat had actually hit the third pitch.

Not only did Cat hit the ball, she actually managed to hit it rather hard, sending the ball flying straight into left field. Jade, who was still preoccupied, didn't notice that either, nor the fact that the ball was heading directly towards her.

"What if I convince him, he's got…"

It was right then, the ball struck Jade right in the forehead.

For a moment, Jade's eyes went wide as the rest of the gym class looked on in shock.

Jade's mouth then opened very slowly, as if she was going to say something quite profound But the only thing that came out of Jade's mouth was an odd sounding "errrrrr, " as she promptly fell face forward onto the grass.

At home plate, Cat jumped for joy. "Yay…..I got a goal, 7 points."

Tori, who was taking a surprise test in her music theory class, heard the ambulance arrive but did her best to keep her mind on the task in hand. Tori she did hope that Jade didn't push someone down the stairs again.

"No, that's not possible, no one has asked me out recently, so Jade would have no reason too." Tori thought, reassuring herself.

After that class ended, Tori hurried onto the next one and purely by chance didn't run into any of her friends. It was only when she got out of that class, did an excited Cat run up.

"I got 7 points in the softball game!" But Cat quickly frowned. "But they said it didn't count cause I knocked Jade out. The coach wasn't being fair."

Tori not quite sure what she heard, blinked twice. "Cat, back up. What did you just say?"

"Um….I got 7 points."

"No, not that Cat. After that."

Cat scratched her head in confusion. "The coach wasn't being fair."

"No! Not that." Snapped Tori. "What about Jade?"

"Oh" Said Cat in an innocent tone. "I hit the ball. But Jade wasn't paying attention and it hit her in the head. It knocked her out cold. Why do they say out cold? She didn't look cold at all, just limp and sleepy. But I got 7 points, no matter what the coach says. It was a perfectly good hit, right in the center of Jade's forehead."

Naturally, the news of Jade being hurt, quickly upset Tori. "YOU KNOCKED JADE OUT!"

Cat quickly nodded. "Yes. But I got 7 points for it. The goal was fair and square."

"I don't care about your 7 points. Is Jade OK?"

"Um….I don't know. They took her away in the ambulance."

"WHAT!"

It was then a breathless Robbie, with Rex in tow, ran up. "Tori, Jade got hurt. Andre and Beck told me to tell you. They went ahead to the hospital. She's at St. Michaels."

"Yeah, Red here took Jade out! I don't think it was an accident!" Quipped Rex.

Cat looked to Rex with defiance. "It wasn't an accident; I hit the ball on purpose. That's how you play baseball.? You hit the ball and if you knock out a player, you get 7 points. I know how to play baseball, can you?"

Tori quickly turned to Robbie. "I need a car, I need to get to Jade now."

Robbie shrugged. "My mom drops me off."

Tori quickly grunted in frustration and ran off to find her sister. After finding her, Tori quickly told Trina the news, which caused the elder Vega to laugh hysterically.

"Can you please take me to see her. I'll even do your chores for a week." Begged Tori.

Trina slapped Tori on the back. "To see Jade hurt, I'll do it for free. Come on, let's go."

An hour and a half later, a very irritated and upset Tori arrived at the hospital. That was due to the fact that Trina drove to the wrong hospital, St. Luke's.

Upon arriving she was directed upstairs to room 304. As she approached the room she saw Jade's parents talking outside the room. Oddly they didn't seem horribly upset. In fact they looked oddly relieved as they spoke to each other.

"Maybe we should leave her like this." Said Mr. West, his voice drifting down the corridor.

"I don't know…"

"Come on…..she's….."

Before Tori, who was now practically freaking out could hear more, Andre and Beck came up.

"Hey you made it."

"How's Jade. Is she ok."

Beck and Andre looked at each other for a moment , before Andre answered.

"She's fine, just a mild concussion. In fact they're going to release her. Her parents said it was ok."

Studying his face, Tori surmised that he wasn't telling her something. "You're not telling me something."

Beck nervously scratched her head. "There's a small wrinkle. It's not bad, not really, it's kind of nice or she is or now thinks she's….."

Ignoring him, Tori ran past and burst into Jade's room. There she spotted Jade sitting in bed. She had a small bandage on her forehead and was watching one of those sappy lifetime movies.

"Jade? Baby?"

Jade turned and smiled widely. Then in a strange but oddly familiar southern accent said.

"Oh hello there. My name is Betty Sue Goldenheart. I'm from a little farm in Alabama, It's so nice I'm getting all these nice visitors, first those two handsome men and now you. I was hurt, but you know what. It doesn't matter as I'm alive and the Jesus loves me."

 **Special thanks to Invader Johnny for help with this story.**

 **This won't be a terribly long story and don't worry about my other stories, Unfairly Judged and Second Chance, Second Choice. I haven't given up on either of them. I'm just taking a small break. Both stories will continue.**

 **Hope you like this story.**


End file.
